<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亚尔夫海姆往事 by Cirrrcus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698414">亚尔夫海姆往事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrrcus/pseuds/Cirrrcus'>Cirrrcus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrrcus/pseuds/Cirrrcus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这么多年，我们的关系恒久而稳定，不管是否见面、是否联系，“碧洛迪斯”这四个字早已成为我生命中的一部分。她刻在我的血液里，刻在我每分每秒的行为里，刻在我每一个表情和决定里。也许连她本人都不知道，她对我的影响如此之深切而浓郁，毫无逆转的可能。<br/>我们之间的关系绵长而复杂，不仅交织了快乐与喜悦，还掺杂着仇恨、嫉妒、厌倦……无数积极或消极的情绪，此消彼长。唯一不变的是，我需要她，她也需要我——至少在她成为女王之前，我是能这么肯定的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>百合向，应该会BE但其实不算虐文，假·女王受X真·女王攻，算是那不勒斯四部曲稍微有点ooc的（伪）同人，二人都改了名字，但很容易看出谁是谁。<br/>只是想尝试站在莉拉的角度理解一个全新的世界。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“伊珥文，你的孩子最近还好吗？”<br/>
我厌烦这个问题。自从生了孩子，似乎我的生活就只剩下了这一个话题。所有人都只关心这一点，仿佛我自己存在的唯一意义就是成为这个精灵幼崽的母亲，照顾、关爱、保护他，永远谈论他。但没有人在意我的想法。<br/>
“嗯，就那样呗。”<br/>
酒保笑了笑，默默递给我另一杯之后不再出声。</p><p>“你是个母亲？不太看得出来。”<br/>
坐在身边的男人开了口。他在喝一杯精灵蜜酒，浓度很高，但看样子他却没加冰块。这样的男人我见过很多，假惺惺地啜饮着可以彰显自己酒量高的蜜酒，用拙劣的开场白搭讪。放在平时，也许我根本不会搭理他。但今天我实在是太需要发泄一下了。<br/>
“是。所以我们去你家？”<br/>
男人哈哈笑了一声，一口喝光了所有剩下的蜜酒。在酒馆昏黄的灯光与轻度的酒意下，我不太看得清他的五官。不过这有什么关系？黑夜里，这条街巷上的男男女女，又有谁看清了对方的脸？<br/>
“还是好好回家照顾孩子吧。不然未来的你会后悔的。”<br/>
“怎么，你还会占卜？我的未来没什么意思，不如你猜猜我内衣的颜色吧？”<br/>
男人没回答，我感觉他很认真地看了我一眼。让我意外的是，我正想再说点什么，他就起身离开了。并不是那种被冒犯了的、带有情绪的离开，只是像正好到了他该回家的时间点而已。他轻快地和酒保作别，仿佛并没有跟我有过刚才那一番交谈，也仿佛我这个人并不存在。他不疾不徐地走出了酒馆，步伐稳当。</p><p>“第一次看你被拒绝。”<br/>
酒保擦拭着杯子，似乎在观察我的表情。<br/>
“是嘛。”<br/>
也许是酒精开始上头的原因，我感觉自己的思绪有些模糊不清。耳边出现幻听，小孩的哭声吵个不停。我有点头痛，也可能是因为被那个男人扫了兴致。<br/>
“今天的酒先赊着吧。我回去了，我觉得我儿子好像在哭。”我向酒保摆了摆手。<br/>
他点点头，“你今天喝得还是挺多的，路上小心。”<br/>
“没事，死不了。”</p><p>我走出食人花酒馆。凌晨已过，这条街上大大小小的餐厅酒馆还在营业，少数精灵站在门口抽烟聊天。亚尔夫海姆冬夜的冷风让我清醒了一些，但幻听里的哭叫声仍在耳边悲鸣。</p><p>这并不是我第一次被拒绝。</p><p>我想起了那个阳光明媚的早晨。那是我刚生完孩子的第二天，碧洛迪斯来探望我。婴儿在怀里一直哭，我根本不知道他想要什么，无论用什么魔法都哄不好他。她进屋的时候，我正气急败坏，把火气通通都撒在了她身上。<br/>
“你来干什么？精灵王座上半天没你这个女王，亚尔夫海姆竟然还没灰飞烟灭？”<br/>
“伊珥文，你不要阴阳怪气的。小洛利怎么一直在哭？”<br/>
她从我怀里接过婴儿，温柔地看着他，指尖一挑，凭空淌出一股细长而又浓稠的液体，涌入婴儿的嘴里。他立马停止了哭泣，开始贪婪地吮吸。<br/>
“你看，他就是饿了而已。”碧洛迪斯看了我一眼，眼角略带笑意，“你生气，是因为刚刚不知道他为什么哭吧？”<br/>
我叹了一口气。“你喂他喝的是什么？”<br/>
“神羊奶。”<br/>
“这么贵重，我消受不起。”<br/>
“怎么啦，还在怪我许久不来看你吗？”</p><p>我看着她笼罩在晨光里柔和的身影，没了脾气。碧洛迪斯总是这样。从小时候开始，她就是这一副样子，就像她天生附带了什么奇怪的气场，能轻易让我平静下来。以前我以为她的这种能力只是对我奏效罢了，后来她当了女王我才发现，她能拥有如此好的人缘、又如此受人爱戴，与她的这种气场脱不开关系。</p><p>但这突然我有了一种微妙的感觉，因为她在一点一点地与我剥离开来。以前那些让我感到与她同为一体的联系，被慢慢地拉长，分裂，由结实的纽带变为脆弱的丝线，一扯就断。<br/>
我害怕与她切断联系，却又感到解脱，然而这种解脱感又进一步让我感到更加恐惧。</p><p>为什么我们不再彼此需要，为什么事情会变成现在这个样子？</p><p>在那一瞬间，她怀里的婴儿如此陌生，她的脸也彻底变形，变成我完全陌生的样子。窗外的朝霞塌落下来，像被融掉的颜料一样流进大地。她的躯体破碎开来，淡金色的长发蔓延到我的床边，伸至我的脖颈，缓慢地将我越勒越紧。我喘不过气，呼吸急促，仿佛我一定要说出那句话，才能摆脱这种对我来说过于真实的幻觉——<br/>
于是我说出来了。</p><p>“碧洛迪斯，和我在一起吧。”<br/>
“我本来就和你在一起啊。”她心不在焉，心思都在逗弄婴儿上面。我一把抱过孩子，又一字一句地重复了一遍。<br/>
“碧洛迪斯，和，我，在，一，起，吧。”<br/>
她诧异地看着我，过了好一会儿，好像才终于明白过来我话里的含义。<br/>
“伊珥文，你知道，“她犹豫着，斟酌着词句，“我爱你，但不是以那种方式。我是亚尔夫海姆的女王，我的爱是所有精灵所共有的。”<br/>
我眼里的世界重组还原。但一切都像是被胡乱凑在一起的七巧板，怎么拼都不对劲，怎么看都如鲠在喉。</p><p>就是这样，我第一次被某人拒绝。虽然我早就知道是这个结果，但我必须把话讲明白。这并不是因为我有多爱她，也并不是因为我爱她这件事持续了有多少年、让我辗转反侧了多少个日日夜夜。是因为我必须确认，我们之间还有紧密的联系，不管这种联系是喜欢还是厌恶、是圆满还是遗憾，我们必须有所关联，我依赖这种情感而活。</p><p>有时候我也在反思。这么多年，我们的关系恒久而稳定，不管是否见面、是否联系，“碧洛迪斯“这四个字早已成为我生命中的一部分。她刻在我的血液里，刻在我每分每秒的行为里，刻在我每一个表情和决定里。也许连她本人都不知道，她对我的影响如此之深切而浓郁，毫无逆转的可能。<br/>
我们之间的关系绵长而复杂，不仅交织了快乐与喜悦，还掺杂着仇恨、嫉妒、厌倦……无数积极或消极的情绪，此消彼长。唯一不变的是，我需要她，她也需要我——至少在她成为女王之前，我是能这么肯定的。</p><p>要讲清楚她和我的故事并不容易。我们的事情像一团纠葛的符文，又不断加入新的笔画，很难梳理出原本被设计出来的目的与意义。我渴望理清来龙去脉，我不想再这么迷茫下去。也许只有当我脑子里不再对过去的每一分每一秒感到混乱不堪，我才能看见未来的道路。尤其是最近，我越来越觉得自己有失神的迹象。我想起那棵名为艾莉尔的枯树，她日复一日地站在那里，永远凋零枯萎，永远束手无策。<br/>
每次想起那个画面，我都能清晰地感受到自己的恐惧，而恐惧是不被混沌之力所接受的。<br/>
我得冷静下来。火成霜，水化炎，土生枝，木归陆。我得冷静下来。<br/>
我不想变成该死的、绝望的枯树。我需要讲述，需要记录，需要彻底厘清这团符文。我需要看清楚，我的命运里究竟写的是什么咒语。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>碧洛迪斯出生于艾森加德，和我一样。这里是亚尔夫海姆最为著名的贫民窟，精灵世界大半工业产品出自此地。无数的地系精灵工人聚集在这里，输出本就十分贫瘠的元素力。<br/>
但对于生活在这里的精灵们来说，劳作就是生命的一部分，没有什么好与不好。碧洛迪斯的父母正是如此。两人均是艾森加德制衣厂的员工，母亲是普通工人，父亲是厂房保安。父母微薄的收入需要供养碧洛迪斯以及三个年幼的弟弟妹妹，日子过得十分拮据。<br/>
当然，我在刚认识碧洛迪斯的时候，并不知道这些。她是班里最勤奋、最刻苦、最努力的好学生，每天上课坐在第一排，举手回答问题的时候会将左胳膊标准地架起，右手伸得又高又直。但当那时的我注意到她的时候，她应该是不怎么能感受到我的存在的。</p><p>童年的我又瘦又矮，头发稀疏，总坐在最后几排，浑身都散发着营养不良的气息。如果不是因为我偶然发现自己能够轻易控制元素力，我的母亲，街坊邻居口中那个“狠心的艾莉尔”，也许会一直维持让我一天只吃一顿素菜的优良传统。我的父亲比诺特是药剂厂工人。其实药剂厂的待遇算是艾森加德所有工厂中最高的了，但他从我记事起便患了怪病，逐渐无法工作，每天都病恹恹地躺在家里。我家只有我一个孩子，但由于父亲没有任何收入，全家吃喝拉撒都靠母亲一人维持。她在家务之余会去深林里采集药材贩卖。由于艾森加德不规律的药材生长周期，这种独立药贩子的货源并不稳定，生意也无法保证。她原本甚至不想让我去上学，只是父亲的固执与坚持最终让她不得不同意。<br/>
在常年的重压下，母亲焦虑、易怒，经常拿我当出气筒。说来也奇怪，即使她总是对我打骂、抱怨，我对她没什么怨愤，却一直抱有我这个年纪不该有的怜悯。</p><p>所以当母亲听到我的老师，玛莎，上门家访时告诉她，我在元素方面有着极高的天赋时，她第一个想到的不是一定要让我继续学习和念书，而是想办法用我的天赋换钱。<br/>
我对此并不感到意外。如果一定要说我童年的天赋为我带来了什么益处，我唯一能想到的，是与碧洛迪丝的相识。</p><p>那是在一次元素基础课的考试上，这次考试也是玛莎上门家访的缘由。玛莎在我们每人的课桌上摆了一小盆花，要求我们做出任意一种最基本的元素控制——在枝干上生出另一截枝丫，在花瓣上聚起一滴水露，将一片绿叶催枯入土。当大部分同学都对此没什么头绪的时候，碧洛迪丝面前的花轻易地长出了一截枝丫，枝头甚至还缀着一小片绿芽。她骄傲地抬头，却没在玛莎眼中找到赞许的目光。<br/>
玛莎是被我面前的花盆所吸引了。对我来说，其实这堂考试很简单。因为没有兄弟姐妹，树林就是我的玩伴。我经常在家后面的林子里用元素力翻来覆去地上演这种小把戏：让植物枯萎又盛开，让溪水干涸又奔腾。<br/>
玛莎惊异地看着我的花盆里不断长出新的花苞、盛开、凋零、循环往复，从她惊喜的表情里，我也开始懵懂地意识到“天赋”二字。<br/>
与之相伴的，是碧洛迪丝对我的关注。她来到我的桌子前，默不作声地观察我的花盆。我见她迟迟没打算说话，最后还是我先开了口。<br/>
“你在看什么？”<br/>
“你的花。你是怎么做到的？”<br/>
她看了我一眼。她眼睛很大，颜色很浅，这种带有先天优势的长相，让她直到成年都显得是一副未经世事的单纯模样。<br/>
“我经常这么玩。没什么难的，集中精力就行了。”<br/>
“你下次可以带我一起玩吗？”<br/>
“好。”</p><p>自从那次之后，她开始跟我一起上学放学，也会互相串门。她学习很勤奋刻苦。即使作为家中的长女，总是会被父母使唤去看管弟弟妹妹、协助家务和杂事，她还是会挤出很多时间学习。她对我控制元素的过程也十分着迷。我把她带到我之前总是一个人找乐子的树林，为她展示如何在灌木旁上生出一丛奇异花，如何让一棵苍天古树横生枝节；我聚起水笼困住蝴蝶，阻断溪水捉出小鱼。她像第一次观察我的花盆那样，认真而细致地观察我的每一个动作，并且反反复复地自我尝试，从来不会厌倦。<br/>
“你可以闭上眼睛，想象一下空气里所有的水珠。它们一直在慢慢流动。”<br/>
她听话地闭着眼，白净的皮肤在阳光下微微泛红。<br/>
“现在举起双手，掌心向上，集中注意力，吸引这些水珠朝你流动。”<br/>
她双手捧起的上方缓缓聚起了一滴水露。然后她睁开了眼睛，水滴掉落，沿着掌纹四溢化去。<br/>
“伊珥文，你好厉害！我之前一直不知道怎么聚集水元素。你是怎么知道要这样做的？”<br/>
“我就是知道。”我耸了耸肩。<br/>
“好吧，我还需要更多的练习。”她羡慕地看着我面前晶莹剔透的水笼，里面的蝴蝶还在翩翩飞舞。<br/>
“下次你别急着睁眼。当你可以把一滴水维持一段时间了，再试着聚集更多的水吧。”<br/>
“好啦，我知道！就是第一次控制水元素，我很激动嘛！”她朝我眨眨眼，“我们来捉鱼吧！我妈发现我出来玩还能带着鱼回家，她可高兴了！”<br/>
后来几乎每次回家我们都带着鱼。有一次走在路上，她看着手里的鱼，突发奇想地问我会不会控制火元素。<br/>
“我没有试过……”<br/>
“火元素很实用啊，能用来烤鱼呢！不知道以后玛莎老师会不会教我们……”<br/>
“下次去问问她吧。”<br/>
碧洛迪丝兴奋地点头，那时的她还不知道这个突如其来的兴趣与决定会为我们带来什么改变。</p><p>也许是出于爱才之心，玛莎对于我和碧洛迪丝的疑问从来都来者不拒，甚至会细心地列出操作步骤，或是需要阅读的参考书籍。这是第一次，她在面对我们的疑问时露出了犹疑的神色。<br/>
她斟酌着词句，“嗯……火元素目前不是一个适合你们的练习目标。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
她没有正面回答碧洛迪丝，而是转向了我。“伊珥文，想要学习控制火元素，这是你的主意吗？”<br/>
不知道为什么，也许是因为那时的我隐约感受到这个回答的代价，在碧洛迪丝开口前，我斩钉截铁地点了点头。<br/>
碧洛迪丝疑惑地看着我，但她没有反驳。<br/>
“伊珥文，我知道你很聪明。但有的东西不要这么早接触为好。火元素容易失控，不是你们可以操纵的。”<br/>
“这就是为什么图书馆里只有一两本关于火元素的书吗？”<br/>
玛莎有些语塞，一时间没有回答这个问题。<br/>
我又问了一遍。<br/>
“伊珥文……”玛莎眼神里有一丝我没有见过的猜疑。“如果你看过了那两本书，你就会知道火元素的危险性。知道这么多就够了。”玛莎不愿再多说。</p><p>离开教室之后，碧洛迪丝的脸色不太好。<br/>
“伊珥文，你怎么知道图书馆里那一两本关于火元素的书？”<br/>
“我借来看了。”<br/>
“你什么时候……算了。”<br/>
她有些闷闷不乐，似乎是对我背着她偷偷借书感到不满。其实我并没有这个意思。只不过我家里没有那么多家务需要我来承担，学校的作业对我来说又太简单，我的时间比她多出太多了而已。再说，我很喜欢研究这些东西，不是出于什么要出人头地的理由，只是每次接触到关于元素力与元素魔法的新鲜知识，都会让我觉得很兴奋。如果拿同龄人来作比较的话，就像他们获得了新玩具一样的感受。<br/>
但这些我都没有向碧洛迪丝解释，我觉得只会越抹越黑。<br/>
“你如果还是想学火元素的话，我们下次一起去书店吧。”我用手肘撞了一下她。<br/>
“图书馆没有，书店里就有了？”她好像还是不太开心。<br/>
“我偶然听高年级的学生提起过兰穆的书店，好像是说书很全。咱们去看看吧。”<br/>
她看了我一眼，终于没憋住，与我相视而笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兰穆的书店叫做北风。他是艾森加德少见的风系精灵，据说是多年前从学城索兰铎迁到此处的。人们说，他是个研究精灵史的伟大学者，跟我们这些艾森加德的本土贱民不一样，他来这里是因为要做实验与调研，书店老板的身份只是他安身的方法。兰穆本人看上去也与这些传言相符，他儒雅随和，穿戴整洁，长尖耳上缀着我们没见过的银色耳环。他一个人住在毕诺街的尽头，只偶尔与街邻社交，平常遇到他时，总是一副笑眯眯的样子。不像这个城市里的大部分男人，他从不骂脏话、不随地吐痰，也不会大声喧哗。</p><p>在艾森加德这种地方，买书的需求并不多，平时店里只有他一个人在张罗。书籍分类十分仔细，整整齐齐地摞满书架。相比于新书，其中的旧书占了大多数，听说几乎所有的旧书都是他自己的收藏。</p><p>在我们看书的时候，兰穆很少过问。我见过他将几个只看不买的客人礼貌地请出书店，但也许是看在我们是小孩子的份上，他从来没找过我们的麻烦。书店很大，就算没有别的客人来访，兰穆也似乎总是很忙。偶尔几次碰见，他都只会友好地朝我们笑一笑。<br/>碧洛迪丝对他印象很好。每次兰穆出现时，她都盯着他看很久。我能看出她很想找兰穆说话，但不知道是出于害羞还是胆怯，她从来没有开过口。</p><p>我和碧洛迪丝后来常去北风书店，火元素的书没找着，倒是被许多奇奇怪怪的小说和历史文献吸引了注意，而渐渐忘记了最初的目的。也是在这里，我们第一次知道艾森加德以外的世界：锡兰王城、尼尔弗尔、甘塞古林……那些地方才是真正的亚尔夫海姆。相比之下，艾森加德，这个我的父母与祖辈、碧洛迪丝的父母与祖辈生活了几百年也从未走出过的城市，几乎不值一提。</p><p>就这么过了几个月的时间，碧洛迪丝突然记起了火元素的事，虽然我怀疑她并不是“突然记起”。<br/>我问她，“要不要去问一下兰穆老板？”<br/>“好啊，我们其实早该去问问他了！他肯定知道的。”碧洛迪丝假装这是我的主意。<br/>我和她在偌大的书店里穿梭，还撞上了一两个在书架上挑挑拣拣的精灵，最后发现兰穆踩在木梯子上，正在整理高架上的书籍。<br/>我抬起头。梯子很高，高瘦的兰穆在上面像一个巨人。我站在他的阴影里叫他。<br/>“兰穆。”<br/>“嗯？是你们，经常来看书的小孩儿。你们有什么事吗？”他对我们露出了友好的笑容。<br/>“你这里有关于火元素的书吗？”<br/>“你们想学火元素？”兰穆反问我们，语气很随意，似乎只是为了确认一下我们的需求。他没有像玛莎一样表现出踌躇与猜疑，仿佛我提的只是一个类似于“今天午饭是什么”之类的问题。<br/>他对待火元素的这种平淡态度，让碧洛迪丝变得激动起来。“是啊，你能告诉我们从哪儿能学到火元素的知识吗？”<br/>“很多人认为火元素很危险，火法是禁术。”他慢慢地从木梯上走下来，“但其实火元素没那么可怕。”<br/>他在我们面前站定，打了个响指——指间冒出一束跳动的火苗。我和碧洛迪丝睁大了眼睛。我从未见过如此美妙的东西，无论是丛林、河流，还是千奇百怪的花草树木，都没有面前这株火苗的活力。它微弱，但却活泼，仿佛是第一次降临于世，周遭的一切都令它无比好奇。<br/>我们目不转睛地看着它，兰穆又是一个响指，火苗倏地一下熄灭了。<br/>“是不是很美？”他笑吟吟地看着我们。<br/>“你竟然能控制火元素！”碧洛迪丝崇拜地赞叹，“能不能也教教我们？”<br/>“我有几本关于火元素的基础书，不过不在手边。你们明天过来，我拿给你们吧。”兰穆自然地把手放在碧洛迪丝的肩膀上，笑着看她激动不已地点头。<br/>我没说什么，但总觉得不太舒服，于是拉着碧洛迪丝离开了书店。</p><p>第二天一大早，碧洛迪丝很积极地来我家找我。她敲门的时候，我母亲正在训斥我。<br/>她埋怨我不主动帮她做事，也越来越少和她去采药。期间父亲插了几句嘴，被她怒气冲冲地打断。这样的训斥其实每隔一段时间就会集中爆发一次，即使是在她发现了我的天赋之后依然如此，甚至怒气更甚——因为玛莎还告诉她，即使我天赋异禀，也需要继续接受正规教育，才能挖掘出我身上真正的力量。而这意味着她无法立马用我的能力换钱了。玛莎为了说服她让我继续读书，而不是去找个工厂榨取我的能力，甚至愿意为我补贴上学的费用。所以虽然我母亲勉强同意让我继续上学，但时不时就会找些由头将火气撒在我身上。<br/>母亲去给碧洛迪丝开了门，没好气的问她：“你找伊珥文？她今天没时间跟你出去玩！”<br/>碧洛迪丝尴尬地向我投来寻求支持的眼神，“啊？但是我们约好了今天一起去……”但我还没来得及开口，母亲就立马打断了她。<br/>“去什么去？她今天要跟我进山采药！没时间去其他地方！”母亲砰的一下关上了门。也许是被我母亲的怒意吓到，碧洛迪丝也没再敲门。<br/>“伊珥文，收拾东西，今天跟我进山！其他事情就别想了！”<br/>于是和兰穆的约定只好不了了之。我不情愿地和母亲在山里工作了大半天，但收获并不多。回家的时候经过北风书店，母亲问我，这是不是我平常经常来的那个书店。我说是。<br/>“你去吧。”<br/>我有些惊讶地看着她，甚至有些受宠若惊。<br/>她不太习惯我这个眼神，转过头正视前方的路。“你老师说你要多读书。”我朝她笑了一下。她立马补充一句，“但你就不要想买了，光看看就行了。”<br/>“我知道，妈。”<br/>然后她接过我递给她的药篓子，朝我摆了摆手。</p><p>我走进北风书店，里面只有一两个精灵在找书，没有人理会我。我四处转了转，没有找到兰穆，也没有找到碧洛迪丝。<br/>一种奇异的直觉驱使我走向书店深处。里面灯光很暗，无人光顾的旧书静静地任凭灰尘铺满全身，无处申辩，一片沉寂。唯有两个书架之间透出一隙微弱的光，后面似乎不止是墙壁。我试着推了推，没有反应。我注意到所有的书架都是木质的，于是便动用木元素的试了试，没想到两面书架竟然真的移开了。<br/>赫然映入眼帘的是光着身子的碧洛迪丝，以及兰穆——他的指间燃烧着一束跳动的火苗，他正伸手朝向碧洛迪丝的双腿之间。两人转头看向我，碧洛迪丝的双眼懵懵懂懂，身体紧绷；而兰穆停下动作，对着我露出了招牌的微笑。<br/>“啊，你是另外那个小姑娘。你没来，我今天就先教她了。要一起来学吗？”<br/>“你昨天说给我们几本书。”<br/>“碧洛迪丝想直接学习火元素。一会儿你们走的时候，我会把书给你们的。”<br/>“她为什么没穿衣服？”<br/>“火元素很有破坏力，你是知道的。我怕你们初学者衣服会被烧坏。”<br/>“皮肤就不会被烧坏？”<br/>兰穆不再对我微笑。<br/>“你想学就学，不想学可以离开。我也没有逼你做什么。”<br/>“碧洛迪丝，我们走吧。”<br/>“我……”<br/>“你不想学，也不想让你的朋友学吗？这样的心态可不好。碧洛迪丝，你说是不是？”兰穆打断我们，将一只手放在碧洛迪丝的肩膀上轻轻摩挲。碧洛迪丝听到兰穆的话愣了一下，她低头不看我。“伊珥文，你也总是背着我看书，不是么？”<br/>我有些急了，“碧洛迪丝，这个人不是好人！他不是在教你火元素！他是……”<br/>“他是什么？你又不会火元素，你怎么知道？你承认吧，你是不是见不得我比你学得多？”<br/>她怎么会这么想我？但我心里的急迫压过了愤怒。我上前扯她的手，并抓起了她整齐叠在一旁的衣物，想强行将她拉走。<br/>“伊珥文，你干什么？”碧洛迪丝在反抗，但她的力气没有我大。我正要将她拉出房间，兰穆挥手刷地一下关上了我们背后的书架。地板突然横生木藤将我们分割开来，并把我禁锢其中。兰穆将碧洛迪丝牵到一旁，冷冰冰地看着我。<br/>“小姑娘，你要是不肯走，就留下来跟我们一起学习火元素。”<br/>木藤将我缠紧，并歪歪扭扭地伸进我的衣服，将它们撕扯下来。我用力挣扎，试图使用木元素对抗这些藤枝，却完全不敌兰穆的力量。藤枝在我身上粗暴地摩擦，四处都被擦破了皮，我不由自主地发出疼痛的嘶声。碧洛迪丝似乎这才感受到不对劲，“兰穆老师，你在干什么？你把她放下来……”她想退到我这边来，兰穆却狠狠钳住她的手腕。<br/>“好久没有这么硬气的小姑娘了……那就陪我玩玩吧。”兰穆发现我在反抗，变得有些兴奋。他毫不理会挣扎的碧洛迪丝，而是目不转睛地盯住我，他再次朝我微笑，而这次，绿色的瞳仁泛出赤裸的恶意。我死死地瞪向他，他享受地注视藤条在我周身肆意穿梭……<br/>突然之间，我的脑海中浮现出那一株跳动的火苗。它先是微弱，如新生儿一般战战兢兢地打量这个陌生的世界；当发现身边的一切都无法匹敌它蕴藏的力量时，便愈发大胆地开始升温并扩散。它充满活力，一如新生那一刻的好奇，定要探尽世界的每个角落；但它也浮躁易怒，稍有不顺便毫不克制地爆发，顷刻间便能将周围的一切焚烧殆尽……</p><p>当我反应过来的时候，周遭一切都字面意义地化为灰烬，只剩我和碧洛迪丝伤痕累累地坐在一堆废墟中间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾森加德的精灵们对于这件事有许多猜测，但传得最广的说法是，兰穆偷习火法禁咒，导致整个书店失了火；而他自己因为使用了律法所禁止的咒术，因此逃之夭夭。至于两个小女孩为什么可以在这场大火中活下来，据说是因为其中一个女孩有着极高的元素天赋，已经能够熟练运用水元素，因此在这场大火中保全了自己和朋友。</p><p>但无论如何，母亲不再让我上学了，并且只是以父亲愈加病重为由拒绝玛莎的询问。我和她大吵一架，她毫不妥协，坚持让我每天都去采药或卖药。<br/>“你有这些能力，就不能用在实事上？木元素，土元素，难道对采药没帮助吗？”<br/>“这些根本不是你想的那样！我什么都会，但其实又什么都不会！”<br/>“你别再说了，我已经决定了，你不要再想什么上学读书了。”<br/>这一次，父亲似乎也彻底跟母亲站在了一起。他躺在病床上，背对着我们，一言不发。<br/>我狠狠抓起药篓，冲出家门。</p><p>但和我料想的一样，这个季节的山林里，即使走得再深入，也没有什么药材可采集。我很沮丧，不仅是因为无法去学校、被禁止读书，也是因为失去了很多见到碧洛迪丝的机会。从那次事件之后，我们还没有正式地谈过，我也不确定她是否愿意跟我谈论这件事，毕竟她已经很多天没有主动来找过我了。我试图去找过她几次，一次她不在家，剩下几次都被她母亲以她在忙而回绝了。她到底是怎么想我的？她在嫉妒我的天赋？她认为我背着她偷偷学习，并且拒绝其他人超越我么？她所认为的那个我，到底是我，还是她自己？<br/>到了傍晚，我没采到什么东西，但无人的山林让我的心情平静了一些。回家后，母亲瞄了一眼我空空如也的药篓，没说什么。她接着吩咐我去做家务。我顺从地开始清洗堆叠的药罐。<br/>沉默很久之后，她突然开口，“伊珥文，那个火是你放的吧。”<br/>我手上的动作顿了顿，犹豫了一会儿，我还是回答了她：“我……不知道。”<br/>“我看过你们两个身上的伤，你们没有被烧伤，但你们的衣服都没有了。这么大的火，不会只烧衣服不烧皮肤，你也没有那个能耐让火烧干净衣服，再给自己裹上水元素。就算你真有这能耐，这么做也没有意义。”<br/>她还是那种家庭妇女唠唠叨叨的语气，但这是我第一次认真听她唠叨的内容。我不知道该怎么回答。<br/>“兰穆，我第一次见他就知道他是那种人。他以为自己装得很好，大家都以为他是多厉害的学者，但我就是能看出来。”她的语气带着一点轻蔑，再次重复，“我就是能看出来。”<br/>“这里没有人能教你怎么控制你的能力。你上学，读书，都没用，还不如做点实际的。”最后她下了结论，然后不再开口。</p><p>冬天到来，父亲的病情再次加重，但好在终于来了运气，山里的药材到了生长旺季。我负责每天采药，母亲负责卖药，除了屋子里越来越重的药味和父亲越来越频繁的咳嗽声，生活也还算有条不紊。</p><p>某天下午，碧洛迪丝突然出现在以前我们常常玩耍的树林里。我刚背着一篓药材，准备回家，而她从一棵粗壮的古树背后走出来，抱着几本书，有些羞怯地跟我打招呼。<br/>“伊尔玟……你最近怎么样？”<br/>“我去找过你好几次。”<br/>“嗯，我知道。我是真的一直在忙着学习……最近学业很重，开了好几堂元素进阶课程，让我这种……学习好的学生额外去上的。”<br/>“那你怎么有时间来找我了？”<br/>“你在生我的气吗？”她向我走近几步，“我想……我欠你一个道歉……对不起，伊尔玟。”<br/>我没有说话，她把怀里的几本书递给我，小心翼翼地观察着我的表情，“这些书你拿去看，就当是赔礼吧。”<br/>我接过书翻了翻，发现全都是关于火元素与火系魔法的书，而且是正规的咒语教学与魔法控制，无异于我们平常学习其他元素的课程书籍。<br/>“你……你怎么会有这些书？学校里不是不会教吗？”<br/>“我认识了几个学长学姐，这些书是他们偷偷弄来的，我也不知道他们是从哪里搞来的。我也大概看了看，但我们都不怎么能看懂，我想也许你会感兴趣。”<br/>那天她陪我走回了家，路上我们聊了很多她最近的生活。她保持着优异的成绩，于是被玛莎推荐去参加了不少高年级的进阶课程。在那里，她结识了霍汀，一个思想活跃的矮个子学长；以及泰莎，一个拥有少见的黑皮肤的学姐。霍汀能够熟练操纵水元素，而泰莎对于土元素十分了解。他俩一直对火元素有所好奇，于是向碧洛迪丝打听了不少关于北风书店的事。碧洛迪丝当然没有告诉他们真相，但也经常与他们提及我这个天才朋友。<br/>“霍汀和泰莎都很想认识你！你有空见见他们吗？”<br/>“我现在都没有时间做别的事，每天都被我妈指使的工作排得很满。”<br/>“好吧，那我能把他们带到这个树林里来吗？”<br/>“最好不要吧。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“我也不知道为什么。”<br/>也许是因为得知碧洛迪丝交到了除我以外的好朋友，我心里并不是很舒服。<br/>“好吧，希望你可以早点回学校读书！”她朝我露出了大大的笑容，“那些书你拿着慢慢看，不用急着还给我。你可能是我们之中唯一能看懂这些书的人了。”</p><p>从那之后，我和碧洛迪丝经常在树林里会面，就像回到了过去。虽然我不再上学，但碧洛迪丝会把她自己的课本带给我看。我学得很快，理论知识的所有实践都能很快上手，火元素的那几本教科书我也钻研得差不多，已经可以使出一些初阶的火法了。碧洛迪丝也在进步，她成为了目前学校里唯一一个熟练控制木和土两种元素力的学生。其实，在艾森加德这种地系精灵聚居地，这已经是非常了不起的能力了。在亚尔夫海姆，地系精灵是最底层的阶级，不仅是因为贫穷，更是因为天资过低。大多终其一生只能掌控一种元素力，至多会一点其他元素力的最低阶魔法，远远达不到掌控的地步。像碧洛迪丝这样，通过自身努力掌握两种元素力的地系精灵，少之又少，况且她还只是个未成年的学生。</p><p>我们会一起讨论碧洛迪丝遇到的作业难点，也会根据自己的喜好发明一些稀奇古怪的小咒语，例如让蘑菇一只堆一只地重叠生长，看谁的“蘑菇树”长得更高；或者用魔法进行木雕，在不进行切割堆砌的前提下把一整棵树变形成一间树屋……我脑子里有很多千奇百怪的点子，实现的速度甚至跟不上想法；而碧洛迪丝没有我这么多主意，也总是比我耗时更长，但她做什么都一丝不苟，要把每一个步骤都细细参透，所以就连玩耍的态度也比我认真得多。<br/>有一天她说，老师布置的作业是让大家给一块石头施加魔法。我顺手拿起一块石头，它在我的掌心燃烧起来，温暖而明亮的火包裹着它。我满意地看着碧洛迪丝瞪大的双眼，最后我在石面上留下了一束火焰的纹路。<br/>“你已经学会火法了？？”碧洛迪丝难以置信地抚摸着灼烧的痕迹。<br/>“你给我的书我都看完了，里面的讲的东西，我现在基本都学会了。”<br/>“你真是太厉害了！”她给了我一个拥抱，眼里只有非常纯净的赞美。<br/>结果到了第二天晚上，玛莎又来到了我家，还带着另一个老师。我在高年级的班级里见过这个老师，但不知道他的名字。他们和我父母谈了很久，那天父亲拖着病躯也说了不少的话。老师们走以后，他们告诉我，同意让我明天回学校上课。我向他们询问原因，父亲叮嘱我好好读书，而母亲只是将我打发去睡觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>碧洛迪丝像是预料到了我的归来，她一整天都兴高采烈。我不再被安排在玛莎的班级中，而是与碧洛迪丝、以及许多高年级学生同一个班级。我知道了昨日来我家的那个老师的名字，他叫康帕尼，正是我现在的班主任。他负责学校的高阶课程，据说他也曾是一名索兰铎的学者。</p><p>我开始继续我的学生生涯。我和碧洛迪丝是班里年纪最小的两个学生，因此每天都几乎形影不离，甚至比之前上学时还更亲密了一些；我也终于认识了她口中的霍汀和泰莎。霍汀个子矮小，但每天都充满活力，尤其喜爱水中的生物，对亚尔夫海姆的鱼类、水植类等如数家珍；泰莎像个大姐姐，性格刚烈，她操纵的泥土能够比石头还要坚硬。他们对我都很友好，像碧洛迪丝一样，也总是对我的能力大加称赞。</p><p>除此以外，康帕尼每隔一段时间就会单独交给我一本火元素的相关书籍，并且特别叮嘱让我独自研读，有什么不懂的地方都可以向他询问。他是个戴着眼镜的老年人，课堂以外也不爱说话，整张脸都藏在白胡子与皱纹之中，我时常看不出他的表情。我也只会偶尔向他提出几个问题，他总是知无不言。虽然交流很局限，但我能感受到他为我挑选这些书籍的用心。它们都有着循序渐进的逻辑，并且充分考虑到了我当前阶段的能力。<br/>虽然在康帕尼的强调下，我没有告诉过碧洛迪丝关于学习火元素的事情，但她还是察觉到了。也许她仍然愧疚于北风书店里她对我的不信任，所以也并未对此表现出任何不满。</p><p>不过我注意到一些别的事情。每天放学回家的时候，都会有一群男孩跟在我们后面。他们似乎是辍学生，我有时会看到他们在城郊的空地踢球之类的。发现了两三次之后，我问碧洛迪丝认不认识这些精灵男孩。<br/>“不认识，他们是一群讨厌的家伙。你没回学校的时候，他们有时候会向我扔石头。”<br/>“那你为什么不反击？”<br/>“他们人太多了……”<br/>“你会的土元素和木元素，你怎么不用？我猜他们应该都不会这些。”<br/>“我从来没用元素力攻击过什么人……我不知道该怎么做……”碧洛迪丝烦躁地甩了甩头发。<br/>正当我们说着话的时候，一个石头砸到了我的肩膀上。我吃痛叫唤了一声，恼怒地转过头，发现他们正朝着我们嬉笑。我看到旁边刚好有一口水井，于是升起一股水柱，一股脑倒在了这群男孩的头顶。他们愣在原地，从头湿到脚，像一群傻乎乎的小动物。<br/>我和碧洛迪丝哈哈大笑着离开了。</p><p>没过几天，其中两个男孩在我们放学途中拦下了我们。<br/>“你们叫什么名字？”<br/>“为什么要告诉你？”我把碧洛迪丝挡在身后，语气很冲地回复了他。<br/>“我们没有别的意思……只是想认识一下你们。我是乌西利斯，他叫米玛。”男孩很诚恳地开口。他有一头乱乱的金发，耳朵从里面冒出个尖。<br/>被介绍为米玛的男孩也走上前，他比乌西利斯稍矮一些，身形更壮一点。“对不起……我们不该用石头打你们。乌西利斯，你也快点道歉。”说着他便用手肘狠狠撞了一下同伴。<br/>“喂，扔石头的从来都是你们，我可一直都没扔过，还陪你们淋成了落汤鸡。你好意思吗？？”<br/>碧洛迪丝在我身后偷笑起来，但我还是带着敌意，斜眼睛看他们。<br/>“好吧……实在是对不起。”乌西利斯讨好地朝我鞠了个躬，“你真的很厉害，能控制那么大的水柱。”<br/>我没说话，但不再那么提防他们。碧洛迪丝见我不回答，便对他们说，“对，她可厉害了，你们要是再敢欺负我们，看她怎么对付你们！”<br/>“不敢了不敢了……”米玛连连摇头，“公平起见，你们现在可以找石头砸我们，怎么样？”<br/>碧洛迪丝又笑了，她上前挽住我的手臂，“我叫碧洛迪丝，她叫伊尔玟。石头就先欠着吧，哪天等我生气了，我会砸回来的。”<br/>就这样，我们和乌西利斯与米玛熟络了起来。</p><p>很久很久之后，我曾问过乌西利斯，他们当初为什么要向碧洛迪丝扔石头。他说只是为了引起她的注意。<br/>“当时我撒谎了，最后那次是我扔的，所以我砸向了你。”他的眼睛一直都很亮，像林中的小鹿。<br/>当然，这都是后话。</p><p>乌西利斯与米玛都没再上学，一如艾森加德大部分这个年纪的青少年。乌西利斯在一家水产厂打工，米玛的父母开了一家小杂货店，他会在店里帮忙，也会跑一些货运。他们比我们大不了多少，但比我们多去过很多很多地方。乌西利斯时常沿着水道工作，去过许多依水而建、自给自足的小村镇；而米玛因为要拉货，曾到过别的城市，包括臭名昭著的普林斯特。大人们都把普林斯特称作黑窑，因为那是亚尔夫海姆最混乱穷困的地方，聚集了精灵世界大部分流浪精灵与混血种。在米玛的口中，普林斯特偷窃、抢劫盛行，帮派划地割据，毒品、娼妓层出不穷，每天都有尸体出现在街头巷尾。<br/>“那你去找过吗？”碧洛迪丝饶有兴趣地看着米玛。<br/>“找过什么？”<br/>“你刚刚说的那个。”<br/>“我刚刚说什么了？”<br/>乌西利斯噗嗤一声笑了出来，“妓女！她是在问妓女！你装什么装？”<br/>米玛恍然大悟地一拍脑门，“啊，我真没反应过来！我当然没去找过，我又没钱。其实我每次也不太敢在普林斯特呆得太久。”米玛挠了挠头，憨厚地对着碧洛迪丝笑。<br/>我也接着问乌西利斯，“你去过普林斯特吗？”<br/>“没有，但我知道一家好吃的冰淇淋店。”他朝我眨眨眼睛，“有你喜欢的泉水味。”<br/>“你怎么知道我喜欢泉水味？”<br/>“上次在树林里，你用泉水做了冰棒。我觉得很好吃。”乌西利斯一笑，露出一口比他的皮肤还要洁白的牙齿。<br/>“那不应该是你自己喜欢的泉水味吗？”我也笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>